


PB&J

by amycooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's Grace, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's grace is fading and taking him with it.  He just wants one simple thing before he goes. </p><p>(Please note - this is NOT a death fic but it doesn't resolve the grace problem either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

The first thing Cas does when he returns to the bunker with Sam and the newly rehumanized Dean, is prepare himself a PB&J sandwich.

"I thought they tasted like molecules." Sam says as he enters the kitchen to grab a snack before he begins to research a way to remove the Mark of Cain once and for all.

Cas nods as he finishes preparing his sandwich and explains. "With my borrowed grace burning off, there's a chance that at I might regain a sense of taste." He bites and his face falls.

Apple in hand, Sam returns to the library. While he's researching Dean's problem, he could also look for a way to save Cas.

* * *

Dean's lips form a perfectly straight line as he watches the road ahead. He drives mechanically. Next to him, the seat is empty. Sam's in back trying to stop the flow of blood from Cas' wounds. 

That was too damn close. Far too damn close. Dean suddenly curses outloud.

"Dean?" It's Sam, but when Dean replies, it's to Cas.

"That's it. No more hunting. Not for you."

"But Dean-"

"No buts. You can't smite, you can't fly and you can't heal, not even yourself. You're no good to us in the field." Dean says. 

"Dean!" Sam is reproachful and part of Dean knows he's being too hard on the nerdy angel, but Dean's stomach still feels full of bubbling lava - anger born of worry. "No more."

In the back, Cas is quiet, thoughtful. He fishes out a sandwich from the cooler with his good hand. He takes a bite, sighs and passes it up to Dean.

* * *

"Hey Cas? We're home." Dean throws his duffle bag down on a table. After a good hunt, his bloodlust is temporarily satisfied. Behind him, Sam's already pulling books off the shelf. Between Cas' problem and his own, it seems like all his little brother does nowadays is read.

"Cas?"

Sam looks at Dean and, when there is no reply, puts the book down. The two rush in opposite directions. Sam finds the PB&J on the table with a single bite in it and the ingredients still out on the table. Dean finds the weakening angel passed out in the bathroom.

* * *

Balancing the tray with one hand, Sam knocks softly on the door before opening it, more as an alert than to ask permission. Cas is, of course, in bed. He isn't really capable of getting out on his own anymore. But he's propped up on pillows looking about as alert as could be hoped and is already eyeing the sandwich. He gives Sam a questioning look after a moment.

"I thought," Sam unexpectedly has to fight for composure for a second. "I thought you might want to try.

"Yes." Cas says, his voice a rasp. He eagerly took the sandwich when Sam approached.

Sam took a seat besides the bed as Cas glanced at him before biting into the PB&J. 

A beatific smile spreads across Castiel's face.


End file.
